Tresura smoków
Tresura smoków — polega na zdobyciu zaufania smoków, szkoleniu ich oraz tworzeniu więzi między smokiem a jego właścicielem. Elementy tresury smoka Aby wytresować smoka najpierw należy zdobyć jego zaufanie. Czkawka często robi to wyciągając rękę i odwracając wzrok. Wtedy smok dotyka głową ręki, następnie schyla ją i pozwala na niego wejść. Działa to na wiele gatunków smoków, m. in. na Nocną Furię czy Koszmara Ponocnika, jednak nie na wszystkie. Na przykład zdobyć zaufanie Miażdżytłuka Kafara należy pokazać, iż nie okazujemy strachu z jego strony. Często możemy zdobyć też zaufanie smoka poprzez nakarmienie smoka albo uratowanie go z niebezpiecznej sytuacji. Kiedy już zdobędziemy zaufanie naszego smoka możemy go wytrenować, nauczyć go różnych trików, nawyków i innych rzeczy. Kluczem do tego jest dobre poznanie swojego zwierzęcia oraz stworzenie obustronnej więzi między nim a jego panem. Każdy smok może posiadać łatwiejszy albo trudniejszy sposób tresury. Lista znanych metod oswajania różnych gatunków smoków * Koszmar Ponocnik - położenie ręki na jego pysku i okazanie szacunku / chwycenie go za rogi i przyciśnięcie do ziemi * Tajfumerang - opieka, zdobycie zaufania, uratowanie od niebezpieczeństwa * Gronkiel - karmienie skałami (im więcej tym lepiej) * Szeptozgon - łagodne umieszczenie dłoni między nozdrzami smoka, umycie zębów * Miażdżytłuk Kafar - zdobycie zaufania / postawienie się * Gruchotnik - położenie dłoni między nozdrza smoka / zdobycie zaufania * Śmiertnik Zębacz - pogładzenie kolców na ogonie pozostając w polu widzenia smoka * Drzewokos - podrapanie po grzbiecie * Szybki Szpic - zdobycie zaufania, pomoc w potrzebie * Gromogrzmot - zdobycie zaufania * Mudraker - przyłożenie ręki do nosa * Wrzeniec - zdobycie zaufania * Gnatochrup - ofiarowanie mu idealnej kości do jego pancerza * Zębiróg Zamkogłowy - zdobycie respektu dwóch głów naraz * Nocna Furia - zdobycie zaufania * Wandersmok - zyskanie szacunku smoka, np:. poprzez uratowanie życia lub zwrócenie wolności, tak cenionej przez smoka /wykonanie delikatnych ruchów bronią, np. sztyletem w polu widzenia smoka /zmuszenie do posłuszeństwa * Mroziczort - zdobycie zaufania Historia tresowania smoków * Możliwe, iż już za dawnych czasów Berserkowie okiełznali Wandersmoki, nie jest to jednak pewne. * Drago Krwawdoń oswoił i poddał sobie Oszołomostracha, trudno tu jednak mówić o zwykłej tresurze. * Valka wytresowała Chmuroskoka i zaprzyjaźniła się z Oszołomostrachem, który założył Smocze Sanktuarium. * Czkawka wtresował Szczerbatka, co udało mu się zdobywając na różne sposoby jego zaufanie i dobrze go poznając. Gdyby nie to, że Czkawka go zestrzelił, zapewne nie udało by mu sie go nigdy wytresować, bądź znacznie później. * Pozostali przyszli jeźdźcy smoków z pomocą Czkawki wytresowali swoje latające wierzchowce: Sączysmark Hakokła, Astrid Wichurę, Śledzik Sztukamięs, a Mieczyk i Szpadka Jota i Wyma, po czym wyruszają na nich na bitwę z Czerwoną Śmiercią. * Jeźdźcy smoków założyli Smoczą Akademię w celu trenowania swoich smoków. Została ona utworzona na terenie areny. Na ten pomysł wpadł Czkawka. * Czkawka oswoił Tajfumeranga - Płomienia. Tak naprawdę to Płomień polubił Czkawkę do tego stopnia, iż nawet kiedy rozzłoszczona matka małego Tajfumeranga goniła go, ten wciąż nie chciał się odczepić od Czkawki i Szczerbatka. * Stoick oswoił Gromogrzmota, któremu nadał imię Thornado. Udało mu się tego dokonać pomagając mu w ochronie jego rannego przyjaciela (innego Gromogrzmota) przed dzikami. * Astrid przebrana za Heatherę oswaja na arenie znajdującej się na Wyspie Łupieżców Koszmara Ponocnika wykorzystując trik Sączysmarka z powalaniem tego smoka za rogi. Później ten właśnie smok uratował ją przed zrzuceniem jej przez Albrechta z klifu. * Albrecht Perfidny oswoił szeptozgona Groundsplitter. Pomogła mu w tym wiedza zdobyta przez Pleśniaka, którego Czkawka nauczył zdobywać zaufanie smoków. * W ramach sprawdzenia swoich umiejętności jeźdźcy smoków wytresowali straszliwce straszliwe: Czkawka Ostrostrzała, Astrid Spryciulę, Sączysmark Bóla, Śledzik Iggiego, a bliźniaki Zada i Łba. Każdy z tych smoków posiadł specjalne umiejętności, które zostały wykorzystane w odbiciu Sztukamięs z rąk Łupieżców. * Szpadka oswoiła Wrzeńca, któremu nadała imię Wrzeniek. Udało jej się to, ponieważ smok ten miał złamane skrzydło i był łatwym celem dla Zmiennoskrzydłych. Szpadka razem z pozostałymi jeźdźcami usztywniła mu skrzydło i pozwoliła wrócić do morza. Szczególnie udzieliła się w tym, bo uzupełniła brakującą linę przywiązującą szynę własnymi włosami. * Jeźdźcy smoków wytresowali Nocne Koszmary zamieszkujące Koniec Świata. * Śledzik oswoił Miażdżyłuka Kafara zamieszkującego Mroczną Głębię. Udało mu się to dokonać odważnie stając razem ze Sztukamięs na linii toczenia się giganta. Po tym wydarzeniu Miażdżytłuk zaprzyjaźnił się z Gronklami zamieszkującymi tą skalistą wyspę. * Stoik wytresował Gruchotnika, z którym, jak to ujął, miał wiele wspólnego. Smok ten wcześniej próbował ostrzec mieszkańców Smoczego Krańca przed nadchodzącą falą tsunami. Początkowo Stoik walczył ze smokiem, kiedy jednak został odkryty cel ataków smoka wódz Berk razem z nim ochronił Koniec Świata. * Została utworzona Drużyna A, a każdy jej członek wytresował sobie smoka: Gustaw wytresował Kiełohaka (Koszmar Ponocnik), Sączyślin Kingstaila (Śmiertnika Zębacza), Gruby i Wiadro Whipa & Lasha (Zębiroga Zamkogłowego), Gothi Gronkiela, a Sven Koszmara Ponocnika. * Jeźdźcom smoków udało się oswoić młodego Szybkiego Szpica, któremu nadali imię Speedy. Udało się im to, ponieważ opatrzyli jego ranną nogę i rehabilitowali go. Ponieważ Szybkie Szpice to zwierzęta stadne, Speedy dołączył do ich "stada" i zżył się z nimi do tego stopnia, że bronił ich przed jego własnym stadem Szpiców. Tresura smoków w grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk W tej grze tresujemy swoje smoki na terenie Smoczej Akademii za określoną opłatą drewna i przez określoną długość czasu (zależne od gatunku i poziomu smoka). Tresować smoka możemy na co trzecim poziomie (3, 6, 9...), a po zakończeniu treningu przechodzi on na kolejny poziom. W zalezności od poziomu akademii możemy je tresować do określonego poziomu. Dodatkowo po wybudowaniu Smoczego Sanktuarium możemy w nim trenować smoki do poziomu tytanicznego. School of Dragons thumb W grze przed wytresowaniem naszego pierwszego smoka uczymy się sterować postacią odpierając atak na Berk z grzbietu Szczerbatka. Następnie z klatki uwalniamy smoka, który staje się naszym podopiecznym. Można wtedy zmienić barwę skóry, imię i płeć. Gatunek smoka jest losowy. Ciekawostki * Nie istnieje żaden sposób na wytresowanie Czerwonej Śmierci i Ogniowej Burzy * Śledzik uwielbia, kiedy Czkawka robi "to z ręką" (czyli wyciąga rękę do smoka, odwraca wzrok i czeka, aż zwierzę dotknie głową dłoni). Zobacz też Kategoria:Pojęcia